As a connector that electrically connects a plurality of insulated conductors and another plurality of insulated conductors, various types are conventionally known. A connector according to Patent Document 1 below electrically connects a plurality of insulated conductors supported by a bottom-portion cover and a plurality of insulated conductors supported by an upper-portion cover via an electrical contact terminal. This connector engages the upper-portion cover and the bottom-portion cover with each other in a state of interposing a housing to which the electrical contact terminal is installed.